LifeBond
by CallaSoreon
Summary: Of true love, prejudice, and passion.  AU with Prince!BLaine and WoodNymph!Kurt.


**AN: This lovely one shot took me forever to write but I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and tell me what you think because I put a lot of love into this piece and would love feedback. The songs used are the first verses of 'Green the Whole Year 'Round' (Blaine's song) and 'Black is the Color' (Kurt's song). Because of the setting I wanted to use some traditional music, go listen to them because they are lovely songs.**

Blaine watched the beautiful creature, sitting the in the dappled shade of the flowering glade, singing gentle melodies. He came here every day to escape the stifling solitude of his castle, and the lovely little nymph was here every day as well. In fact, it was his voice that had drawn Blaine here, his voice that echoed the loneliness Blaine felt.

That gentle voice fell silent and Blaine peeked around the big oak he often hid behind to find the nymph's glittering glasz eyes staring right at him. Did he know Blaine watched him every day? Well if he knew Blaine was here he may as well show himself. Very slowly, he edged out of his hiding place into the glade. The nymph watched him warily as he approached. But when Blaine came near, the nymph stood quickly and Blaine froze, not wanting to frighten the creature.

"Hello," he murmured hesitantly and took another step closer. Instantly, the nymph bolted, vanishing into the trees. Blaine couldn't blame him; humans had a reputation for violence toward the nymphs.

The next morning, Blaine didn't bother trying to hide. He noted how the nymph watched him as he moved into the glade to find a shady place to sit. Once he was settled, the nymph turned his focus back to his song. When it was done the two stared at each other for a time and Blaine had the chance to truly study the creature before him.

The sun shining in his chestnut hair created a halo effect and the way it made his eyes sparkle made him seem otherworldly. Thin, almost translucent green fabric clung to his lithe frame and reflected gently off his porcelain skin.

The nymph noticed his stare and turned away with a small blush painting his cheeks, choosing to break the silence and sing again. Blaine's face broke into a grin; he knew this song. He waited for the second verse before joining the clear countertenor with his own baritone. The nymph faltered slightly in surprise but continued with a gentle smile.

This became routine over the next few days, though instead of being greeted with weary eyes he was greeted with warm smiles. Each day the two would move closer together as they sang until four days later they were sitting face-to-face, mere inches apart. By the time their song ended they were leaning into each other their noses almost touching.

Blaine felt a soft hand cup his cheek and noticed the way the nymph was staring at his lips. Blaine wanted to kiss him he really did, but what did he know about this creature?

"What's your name?" The nymph's eyes shifted to meet his in surprise.

"Kurt." His voice was just as beautiful speaking as singing.

"I am Blaine." He smiled and moved to sit beside Kurt, their legs pressed together. Kurt shifted so he was facing Blaine more and pressed into his side, resting his head on his shoulder. Blaine put an arm around his waist and pulled him down to lay with him in the grass, cuddling him close. Kurt let out a happy little sigh. They spent the next few minutes in silence, just staring at each other and gently caressing cheeks, arms, sides, and chests. Even with his past experiences and the two layers of clothes between them Blaine had never felt to close or intimate with someone before.

Once they had gotten comfortable, which meant their legs tangled together and Kurt was cradled in Blaine's arms, they had their first real conversation. Both wanting as much information about the other as they could get.

Kurt loved the gentle way Blaine spoke; it wasn't harsh and loud like other humans he had heard. It was so strange to share the warmth of another body against him, but it felt wonderful. He felt safe in Blaine's arms and all the loneliness he felt watching from afar as all his friends found love seemed to vanish. For once he was wanted, he felt loved in a way he had only ever dreamed of.

Blaine let his eyes fall closed as he felt Kurt's warm breath fan his neck. Kurt was warm and soft. His hair, his skin, his voice, everything about him was perfect. He held him tighter, never wanting to let go. The emptiness that had consumed him since people started to realize his… preferences were replaced by pure, overwhelming joy.

"Why do you come here every day?" They asked at the same time.

"I am lonely." They answered in chorus. They stared at each other for a moment before smiling. They wouldn't be lonely any more. Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer and pressed their foreheads together. Before long the warmth of the sun and each other lulled them both to sleep.

Kurt woke first, finding himself curled up against Blaine's side with his head on his chest. They could stay like this forever right? The trees could provide shelter and food, they could teach each other new songs, make up new songs; they would never have to leave.

Blaine started to stir and he sat up, bringing Kurt with him. He looked at the sky for a moment trying to find the sun through the trees. "I have to go." He said softly and looked to Kurt, who was looking back with sorrow in his eyes. Blaine leaned forward and cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed their lips together gently. Kurt's lips were warm and soft and it was with regret that Blaine pulled away. "I'll come back tomorrow." He promised and stood, leaving Kurt alone in the darkening glade.

And that was how things continued, softly stolen kisses, snuggling under the trees and singing together. Blaine would bring books with him and read to Kurt, who could speak Human but not read it, and he was always careful to leave before nightfall. He didn't want his father to find out where he was going every day by sending out a search party.

Several days later, the first storm of the season hit and for three whole days, Blaine was trapped inside the castle. He looked longingly out his window to the woods, an odd pain in his chest that seemed to happen whenever Kurt wasn't around. But his time was not wasted, as he hid himself away in the family library to do a bit of research on his love's species. He found a book from before the animosity between nymphs and humans began, written by a man who had lived among the mysterious creatures for several years.

He skimmed through it finding a lot of things Kurt had already told him about, and then he noticed something Kurt hadn't mentioned.

_Life-Bonding-_

The nymph equivalent of marriage, a connection on all levels spiritual, emotional, and physical. Life-bonds struggle when apart for long periods of time. There is a distinct feeling of emptiness when the other is not present. …

Blaine lightly placed his hand over his heart for a moment; he had trouble focusing on anything when Kurt wasn't around, and this explained the pain in his chest.

… To show all others that they are bonded they give each other a special gift to mark them as taken…

It continued for about a page with little details of Life-Bonding that Blaine was pretty sure he would find out soon. A special gift? He put his book away and made his way to the family vault; his dad wouldn't notice one little ring missing would he?

The next day Blaine sat in the glade fidgeting with the little box that held the ring as he waited for Kurt. He could do this; he loved him. Loved him more than anything.

He was startled by a pair of pale arms wrapping around his neck. "I've told you not to sneak up on me like that."

A musical laugh sounded in his ear and soft lips pressed to his throat. "I am sorry, I couldn't resist." Long pale fingers snatched the box from Blaine's hands. "What's this?"

Blaine snatched the box back quickly and guided Kurt to sit in front of him. Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion but moved as Blaine wanted him to. "Kurt I… I love you, more than life itself, and I…" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a perfectly molded rose at its top. Kurt just stared with wide eyes as Blaine took his left hand and slipped it on.

"Blaine no you… you don't unders…" He stammered

"Life-bond," he cut him off. "I know. I want this. I want to be with you forever. My people have something like life-bonding called marriage. Our tradition is to give each other rings like how you give something special. I… I want our union to be recognized by both our peoples…"

Kurt just stared down at the ring on his finger with a broad smile as Blaine rambled. "Blaine, stop." He turned his sparkling glasz eyes to Blaine's amber ones. "I love you too. Nothing could make me happier than to be with you forever." He pulled himself into Blaine's lap and kissed his way up his neck and along his jaw to his lips.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip to gain entrance. Kurt happily allowed him in but only for a few moments before Blaine's lap was suddenly empty and Kurt was rushing through the glade plucking needles off the pine trees and weaving them together. Blaine watched him in confusion, he had been sure they were going to… take the next step in their relationship; what was Kurt doing?

When he returned to Blaine the needles were woven together in a ring. Kurt slipped it onto Blaine's finger and closed his hands around it. It grew warm a moment and when Kurt pulled his hands away it was a smooth solid band of what looked like braided silver instead of woven pine needles.

"Now we are bonded." He smiled and snuggled back into Blaine's lap. They were content to just relax in each other's arms. Kurt stared to doze in the warmth of Blaine and his steady gentle breathing.

"I want my parents to meet you." Blaine broke their comfortable silence, and was a bit disappointed when Kurt pulled away slightly though it was the reaction he expected.

"Your father hates my kind." He said simply.

"I know love but you're my lover, my _husband._ He has to accept that." He gently caressed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be right there." He smiled reassuringly.

Kurt smiled back warmly, trusting in Blaine completely. "Alright, I'll meet them."

Later that evening Kurt clung to Blaine's arm as he led him through the halls of the palace, nobles and guards giving them odd looks as they passed. Some people started following, not wanting to miss the show that was sure to ensue once the King saw a nymph in his palace.

The great hall fell silent as they entered, all eyes drawn to the slim creature clinging to their prince's arm, including the stormy eyes of the king. Taking one look at the king's expression, the courtiers excused themselves and scurried out of the room, leaving the king and queen with their son, the stranger, and the guards.

"Mother, Father, this is Kurt. My husband." He announced proudly with a broad smile, beaming at Kurt. Kurt smiled back despite his fears of the king's reaction.

"I will not stand for this!" The king bellowed and stood up so fast he almost tipped over his heavy throne. "I will not have my son involved with some _creature!_" Kurt winced at the word and Blaine put a protective arm around him, about to protest. "No Blaine! Your interest in men is bad enough; you won't even produce an heir, but I will not have you further defiling our family name by being with this… this _thing! _I want him out of my palace, out of my city! Guards!"

Blaine held Kurt protectively as a group of well-armed men advanced on them, reaching for them. He shook off their hands as best he could but soon he and Kurt were being _ripped _apart. He was aware he was yelling but he couldn't really hear himself, he could hear nothing in fact, nothing but his own heart beating and Kurt screaming.

Kurt was struggling with all his might to get away from his captors, reaching out for Blaine tears streaming down his cheeks. "No! No! Blaine!" His love's pained voice brought him back to reality. He managed to get one guard off him and rushed forward to help Kurt. Their fingers touched for a brief moment before Blaine was pulled back again.

They both tried to escape the guards hold to get to each other, there were voices coming from all directions but Blaine only heard Kurt's voice calling to him. That is until his father spoke. "Hurry up!" He ordered, "Get _rid _of that thing!"

Blaine's eyes widened the moment he heard those words. His father would really have Kurt killed would he? "Wait!" He yelled at the top of his voice and everything froze. He kept his eyes locked on Kurt's tear filled, red-rimmed ones for a moment before turning to his father. "Swear to me he will be taken back to the woods and no harm will come of him." His voice was much stronger and steady than he felt.

Realization dawned on Kurt then, "No. No Blaine, please." He sobbed and Blaine had to force himself not to look at him. "Please Blaine…"

"I swear it." His father agreed.

Blaine felt a small amount of relief wash over him and before they could take Kurt away he took him in his arms. He held him for a few moment's relishing his warmth, and softness, the only sounds was there crying and Kurt begging him not to do this. "I love you." He whispered in the nymph's ear. "Only you, always you. You have my whole heart." He took a deep shaky breath, "Sing for me. Every day, go to our glade and sing for me, and every day I'll sing to you from my window."

Kurt's whole body shook with sobs, "I will, I promise." And with that Kurt was pulled from his grasp again. Kurt still struggled weakly to get away, still cried. "No! No Blaine I _need_ you! I love you!"

Blaine bit his lip till it bled to keep himself from going after him. As long as he stayed like his father wanted Kurt would be unharmed. The moment the doors closed and Kurt's voice vanished behind them did he let out the shaky breath he had been holding. "You did what is best." He growled at his father's false comforting tone and swatted his hand away.

"Don't you touch me!" He shrieked, "Don't ever touch me again!" He stormed from the room, letting his tears cascade down his face and went to his room; his father looking after him with disgust and his mother with worry and heartbreak. He flung open his window and looked to the tree line. He could see light reflecting of the guard's armor but they were too far for him to see any detail, to see Kurt. They stood there for a while, probably to make sure Kurt left, before turning and coming back toward town. He slumped against the window frame and held himself as he would Kurt. His voice was rough and broken but he had promised and so despite sounding terrible he sang out as loud as he could to his lost husband.

_My true love sits in a forest glade_

In the springtime's golden light

_The flowers, they dance in the gentle breeze_

And the warm sun shines so bright…

His voice cracked and the song broke off as sobs racked his body.

Kurt stumbled into the glade and slumped down against the tree he and Blaine always rested under. The moment he was ripped from Blaine's arms he felt as though his heart was being ripped out. He sobbed and curled in on himself; how he longed for the warm comfort of Blaine's arms, but he would probably never see his lifebond again. He cried harder as he recalled Blaine last request, sing. His voice cracked and wavered but he sang out with all his might growing stronger but still broken.

_Black is the color of my true love's hair_

_His lips are like some roses fair_

_He's the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands_

_I love the ground whereon he stands…_

The song broke off as his voice failed him; he slumped to the ground and curled onto his side to try to simulate the warmth of Blaine's arms around him.

A year passed and everyone but the king seemed to notice the prince was nothing more than a shell of the generous, loving young man they once knew. In fact, the king seemed to be pretending the whole thing never happened and seemed sure everyone else was to. This was not the case, however, and the drastic change in their prince's character stirred something in them. Slowly, subtly, loyalties were shifting.

The queen watched her beloved son as he gazed at the ground, eyes empty as was his usual expression these days. They were riding through the woods to treat with the kingdom on the other side, who feared war and wanted to treaty with their powerful kingdom. It also boasted a princess who Blaine was to be married off to. The king was talking animatedly to Blaine about said princess but was getting no reaction.

_Black is the color of my true love's hair_

Blaine's head shot up as he scanned the trees. The king also looked around with a glare; he knew it had to be that _thing_ his son obsessed over.

_His lips are like some roses fair_

Blaine turned his horse into the trees, easily finding his old rout to the glade.

_He's the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands_

He could hear his father barking orders for the guards and could hear them behind him but they weren't making any move to stop him.

_I love the ground whereon he stands…_

Kurt jumped up as a horse came charging into the glade, ready to bolt. He froze in place though as a man swung down from the creature. His hands found their way to cover his mouth and he felt the familiar feeling of tears springing up in his eyes. There stood Blaine, a little taller, stubble dusting his cheeks, and a few twigs and leaves in his messy curls, probably from crashing through the woods. His warm amber eyes bore into Kurt's own glasz orbs, overflowing with love.

Blaine stood breathless beside his horse taking in the sight before him. Kurt was just as beautiful as when he last saw him here. His pale flesh still flawless, hair still shining in the dappled sunlight, his eyes shone with tears and love. He looked to the delicate hands clasped over his mouth, the ring still adorning his finger. He couldn't stop the foolish grin spreading over his face, not that he really wanted to. He took a few quick steps forward and swept Kurt up into his arms. He spun the crying nymph around before setting him back on his feet and pulling him flush against him.

The moment their bodies came into contact they nuzzled each other's necks, caressing warm skin, and petting soft hair. It felt like the first time, so long ago, when they had first touched. They just kept touching until they had calmed down a little and pulled away just enough to rub their noses together a moment, staring at each other's lips with half lidded eyes.

"I sing for you, everyday," Kurt breathed and Blaine broke out into a grin.

"I sing for you too. Oh god Kurt, I've missed you so much." He pulled him closer and finally pressed their lips together. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls and kissed back with just as much fervor.

"We should leave them be." The queen decided as she and the guards, who under her orders restrained the recently gagged king, looked on. The guards nodded their agreement and left the two alone together.

When they finally broke away from each other, Kurt laced their ringed hands together. "My love, come here," he tugged Blaine's arm, "let us… renew our bond." He breathed. Blaine eyebrows met his hairline as he followed him. Kurt led him under a tall willow and dragged his fingers over the trunk, making a silent request. He laid back into the grass, pulling Blaine on top of him. Blaine looked over him with wide eyes as he realized what Kurt was offering him; they had never done this before. He leaned down to press a long, loving kiss to Kurt's lips as the tree's branches drooped to the ground, brushing the forest floor and closing them off from the world. And under the willow's protection, the two lost themselves in each other completely.


End file.
